comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s1 ep2 Bridge and Tunnel)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER TRAILER: TBA PLOT: The episode opens at a broadcast of a radio show based on Captain America. Agent Carter is at the diner, and asks Angie to turn the program off. The two discuss finding a new apartment for Peggy. Angie offers to help her get a place next to where she lives, but the sight of Colleen in the newspaper makes Peggy back off. Carter goes to Howard Stark’s home. Jarvis says that Stark insists Peggy stay there, but she’s nervous about someone finding out. After laying on the bed, Peggy decides to stay for at least a night. They discuss Leviathan, but neither has been able to come up with anything. Peggy finds a closet of women’s clothing in stark’s bedroom. The Leviathan agent is seeking instruction from his typewriter communication device. The message says that Leviathan is growing impatient. Jarvis argues with Carter about coming along for her mission, but Carter tricks him out of the room. The typewriter sends the agent to find a man named Leet Brannis and the nitromene buyer. He interrogate sa man and gets the name Gino DeLucia. He then kills the man. Carter disguises herself as a health inspector to search a dairy distributer for the milk truck that had the nitromene in it. She uses the vita ray tracker, but finds nothing. She questiosnt he distributor and gets the name of a driver who has been out sick for a couple of days, Sheldon McFee. The SSR agents examine what’s left of the refinery where the nitromene grenade went off. At the office, Carter asks Agent Souza to cover for her, but then overhears that they have a picture of whoever killed Spider Raymond. He’s pulled way to help investigate the Roxxon debris before he can look, and Carter is told to work on some transport reports. She calls Jarvis and tells him to dispose of Stark’s car before the SSR can track it down. The SSR are questioning the head of Roxxon at the company’s office. He says he and Stark used to be friends, until Stark slept with Roxxon’s wife. He says that Stark also tried to buy the refinery, and Roxxon refused. He says he has sources at Stark Industries who have heard of the molecular nitromene, and that it has roots in vita radiation. Carter tries using a hidden skeleton key to get the photos out of a locked draw in Souza’s desk, but the phones keep ringing. Souza returns to his desk to answer. He hands the phone over the Carter, saying its Chief Dooley. He asks about the vita radiation tracker. Carter brings the device to the Roxxon office. The conscript her to use the device to check Roxxon employees for radiation. She heads to a restroom to check herself first, and finds her watch is heavily irradiated. She throws it in the trash. The Roxxon employees are lined up for screening. She says the man named Van Ert, the same man she blinded with a flash at the refinery. He shows clear at first screen, but when Carter suggests screening their old clothes for radiation, he bolts. The two male SSR agents give chance, but Carter simply cuts him off and trips him up. Van Ert is brought into an interrogation room, where chief puts a carrot and a stick in front of him, offering a chance to make a deal for information. Van Ert refuses to give up a name, so Dooley leaves and takes the carrot with him. Thompsons puts the stick in Van Ert’s mouth and starts beating hm. Dooley sends Carter home so that she doesn’t have to watch. Angie calls Peggy into the diner to ask her about the apartment again, but Carter continues to refuse. Angie is starting to take it personally. Jarvis arrives with the car, and Angie sees them leave. The Captain America show is playing on the radio again. Carter turns it off. Jarvis says he dropped the car off in Hoboken. They head to Cedar Grove. Thompson gets the name Leet Brannis, but they can’t find the name anywhere. Souza finds the name of the milk truck driver and they head out to find him, but the Leviathan agent has already gotten the name and his heading there. Carter arrives at McFee’s place and sends Jarvis home. She finds the milk truck with the nitromene grenades inside. McFee is listening to the radio show and Carter takes him down. She cuffs him to a chair, but hears the Leviathan agent from the refinery trying to take off with the truck. He can’t get it to start because Jarvis sabotaged the motor. Carter interrogates the agent, who is Leet Brannis, but he says he doesn’t work for leviathan anymore. He demands protection before saying anything else. McFee has gotten free. They leave in the milk truck, but the other Leviathan agent drops down on top of it. Dooley and Thompson find McFee, still attached to the chair, running downt he road. Carter and the agent fight on the top of the truck. A bullet pierces the roof and hits Brannis.. Dooley and Thompson question McFee, but he’s slow to talk. Jarvis grabs Brannis and they and carter jump from the truc as it goes off the road, over a cliff, and the nitromene grenades inside implode. Brannis si badly hurt from the bullet and the jump. As he lays dying, Carter begs for information. He scrawls a symbol in the sand. It looks like a heart with a waving line crossing it horizontally. Brannis dies. Carter wipes the symbol from the sand and she and Jarvis take off. The SSR agents arrive on the scene and survey the damage. The chief notices women’s footprints around Brannis’ body. Souza finds a key to Hotel Cosmopolitan. Jarvis patches up Carter. Carter is stubborn about admitting that she need Jarvis’ help, and Jarvis tries to talk some sense into her, reminding her that people in her line of work need support. She says that Steve Rogers was able to stand on his own, and Jarvis says that, from what Howard Stark has told him, Captain America leaned heavily on her for support. Carter goes to the apartment with Angie. It’s an all-female complex, and requires her to interview. The woman who runs the Griffith Hotel, the complex, is very strict about observing proper code of conduct for young women. Carter arrives at the SSR office and finds Thompson, Souza, and Dooley looking over some photos. Turns out they’re settling a bet about whether or not Joe DiMaggio was in the hotel. Turns out they only got photos of Carter from her back side. The radio show is playing again, as the SSR continues to pull apart the ball of refinery debris. They find the bumper and license plate to Howard Stark’s car. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Howard Stark Category:Edward Jarvis